


Be Mine And I'll Be Yours

by purgatoan



Series: 12 Days of Destiel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bullying, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not by Dean though, Omega Castiel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Castiel’s first Christmas on his own, as a person without any future to look forward to or a home, ends as the best Christmas he ever had, thanks to Dean Winchester.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12 Days of Christmas Challenge | @waywardlullabies | Day 3
> 
> Prompt: Christmas Lights and Hot Chocolate
> 
> Beta: @dr-dean on Tumblr
> 
> It’s the fourth out of 12 Destiel pieces I’ll be publishing daily, from December 14th to 25th, as a Christmas Celebration. Every piece is a separate story.
> 
> I’ve always wanted to try my hand at A/B/O, that’s why I chose to include it in this piece. Hope you guys like it!

Sitting in the cafe by himself wasn’t something that Castiel thought he would do on Christmas Eve, but guess he didn’t actually have a choice.

He presented as an omega a few weeks ago and his family threw him out of the house, not even letting him pack his belongings. The only explanation that they gave him before they closed the door in front of him was that he was a disgrace for the family.

Guess he should have figured they would get rid of him sooner or later.

He was never good enough for his mother, Naomi. She never said a single word about him that wasn’t an insult, laughing at all his passions and dreams, praising only Michael and Raphael. They were both alphas, just like everyone in his family, and they supposed he would be an alpha as well, as they considered betas and omegas worse than them. It was making him sick, but he didn’t want to cause drama so he kept his thoughts to himself.

And where did it lead him? 

Right.

Castiel’s gaze wandered over the room as he kept sipping the hot chocolate, trying to warm up his hands by holding the mug tightly. The place was decorated for Christmas, of course: there were wreaths hung everywhere, the beautiful green contrasting against the deep red of the walls. There was a Christmas Tree in the corner of the room, ornaments and christmas light hanging on the branches, making the room glow in the dim light.

He looked up at the clock and, as he saw what time it was, he got up from the seat abruptly, realising that he had a little time before the shelter he was staying at would close.

When Castiel was about to put his hand on the doorknob, someone grabbed him by his elbow and spun him around, almost making him lose his footing.

“Well, well. What do we have here?” the man said, eyeing Castiel shamelessly, undressing him with his gaze.

As Castiel felt the scent of the man, strong but unpleasant, he knew he was dealing with an alpha, wanting to find an omega that would satisfy his urges. The mere thought of being used by anyone made Castiel shiver and he took a deep breath, trying to come up with a good way out of that situation.

“I’m sorry, I’ll just go,” Castiel stuttered out, trying to wriggle out of the strong grip that the alpha had on him, but he didn’t succeed.

“I don’t think so, little omega,” the man responded, smiling mischievously, “I think you’ll go with me as my little christmas present.”

“Are you sure about that?” Castiel heard a confident voice that turned out to belong to another man, his powerful and mesmerizing scent immediately flooding Castiel’s nostrils.

The scent was unlike any others he came to contact with; taunting and strong, but familiar, even though it wasn’t possible for Castiel to know this man from anywhere. It was something new, but comforting at the same time.

That stranger smelled like home and safety, no matter how weird it might sound.

“Take this omega bitch for yourself, then. He wouldn’t satisfy me anyway,” the man let go of Castiel and got outside, cursing loudly under his breath.

“Are you okay?” the man that defended Castiel asked him, taking a step closer when Castiel nodded.

“Yes. Thank you for standing up for me, but I think I should go,” Castiel said, even though every fiber of his being was telling him to stay with the man that probably just saved him from being raped.

“Hey, I’m not like those other guys, you don’t need to be afraid. I don’t care about that whole biology crap,” the stranger explained, smiling softly, “My name’s Dean and I’d love to get you a drink. Whatcha say?”

“O-okay. I think it won’t hurt. I’m Castiel,” he responded hesitantly, being met with a hand extended toward him. He shook it firmly and let go, then followed Dean to the table near the window.

Dean ordered them both a cup of hot chocolate, paying for the order, even though Castiel insisted to split the bill in two. The scent was making Castiel dizzy, it was putting all his senses on the edge and he had no idea how to ignore the longing that it made him feel.

As they started talking, Castiel found himself sharing almost everything about his life: the fact that he was basically homeless, having nowhere to go. He described how betrayed and hurt he had felt when his family had told him to get out, simply because he turned out to be an omega.

He didn’t know why he was telling this person all of it, it just happened. Dean was listening to every Castiel’s story with caution, nodding and asking questions when he didn’t understand something.

It felt natural, like they were friends who didn’t see themselves in a very long time and wanted to catch up on what they had missed, not two people that accidentally stumbled upon each other. 

Castiel felt completely bare after all his confessions, stripped from all the fakeness, nothing but the truth being laid between the two of them. He had never been as honest as he was with that man, because he felt that he could truly trust him, that all his secrets would be safe. And in return, Dean told him about his life as well.

They went over simple things, like Dean’s job or his favourite food, to the more complicated ones, like the death of his parents or his last relationship with Lisa that turned into a complete disaster.

Gradually, more and more people were leaving the place and Castiel realised it was probably really late, so he should get going indeed.

“Now I should really go. Thank you for everything, Dean, I don’t want to take more of your time than necessary,” Castiel said, but Dean shook his head no, confusing Castiel a bit.

“You just told me you have nowhere to go so I can’t just let you spend Christmas alone in some shady motel. Would you like to spend Christmas with me, maybe?” Dean wondered, smiling shyly at Cas, “I know it might seem like a big deal, but it’s just going to be me. Sam’s with Jess this year and I have nobody. It won’t be a problem, scout’s honour.”

Castiel couldn’t help but feel intimidated at the offer. This man was like an angel sent from the heavens to protect him and keep him company.

“Dean, I don’t think I-,” he didn’t have a chance to finish that one, however, as he was interrupted mid-sentence.

“Please. You seem like a nice, sweet, and generous person. You don’t deserve to be alone on the freaking Christmas, just because your family consists only of douchebags. You’re better than they are,” Dean said and to say that Cas was shocked would be an understatement. No one ever acknowledged that he was important, let alone admitted that he was better than the famous Novak family. He was usually considered the black sheep.

“I hope I’m not going to regret this, but I have nothing to lose anyway. I’ll go with you, Dean,” Castiel let out, feeling the pull toward Dean, some kind of a force that kept pushing him toward the man that saved him. 

“What d’you mean that you’ve nothin’ to lose? That’s not true,” Dean contradicted as the both got up and started walking toward the door, “There’s a whole life ahead of you,” he added, opening the door for Cas and making him blush like a teenage girl.

“Is there?” Castiel wondered as they were outside, the cold air making Dean’s cheeks redden, “I’ve got no one and no one cares about me. There’s nothing waiting for me,” he whispered, his mind finally catching up on the fact that he really had nowhere to go.

“Hey, I care about you,” Dean said, cupping Castiel’s chin and forcing Castiel to look at him, “I know it might sound weird, but I know there’s something between us, something that we both feel but neither of us wants to admit just yet,” he added, feeling Castiel’s scent intensify.

It almost had made Dean faint as he had saved the man from the asshole alpha, the mixture of sweetness and masculinity flooding Dean’s sinus, making his primal instincts awaken. 

From that moment, he wanted nothing but to make sure that the blue-eyed man was safe and around him. 

It never felt like that, not even with Lisa, so that man must’ve been something special.

“I think you know what you’re talking about. You care about me?” Castiel asked, his eyes glassy from the tears that threatened to spill over.

“I do. Did you feel that, too?” Dean wondered, smiling softly.

After a moment of silence, Castiel uttered simple, “Yes,” and his hands found their way onto Dean’s, resting there hesitantly.

They looked at the other one like that for a short while, their hearts beating in sync, their eyes expressing feelings so deep that no words could describe them. Before, they thought that the idea of true mates was just a fairytale, but it became true right in front of their eyes.

The atmosphere shifted subtly, and, suddenly, Dean’s lips were on Cas’, or maybe Cas’ lips were on Dean’s. It was hard to say who moved first, but they important thing was they could finally feel each other, that longing starting to fade and grow at the same time

The first gush of slick that trickled out of Cas’ opening made him moan into Dean’s mouth and Dean pulled away, starting to drag Cas toward the parking lot.

“What are you doing?” Cas let out, his breathing ragged.

“We’re going to my car, we can’t keep groping like horny teenagers in the front of the well-lit coffee shop,” Dean joked, making Castiel chuckle loudly as they made their way there.

Right after Dean opened the door to the back seat, he gestured for Cas to get inside. Dean put the key in the ignition and turned on the heating, not wanting any of them to freeze, then got to the back seat, to where Castiel was.

Before Castiel had a chance to say anything, Dean’s mouth was on his again, their tongues joining together in a dance with seemingly no rhythm. Castiel’s presence made Dean feel like he was drunk or high or both, the smell of omega’s arousal overwhelming in such a small space.

Castiel felt himself getting incredibly hard, his cock straining against the rough denim. Slick was pouring out of him freely then, starting to prepare him to take the alpha’s knot. His hand reached for the zipper to relieve the pressure being put on his manhood, but Dean grabbed his wrist, holding it in place.

“Let me take care of it, sweet omega,” Dean insisted and Cas nodded, leaning back and allowing Dean do to whatever he wanted.

Dean unzipped Castiel’s jeans quickly, pushing them as far down as it was possible, then taking them completely off Castiel, running his fingers up his legs to admire the toned muscles tensing under his touch. He wasted no time unbuttoning his jeans, taking them off somehow, along with his boxers, and hastily throwing them onto the floor. Then, Dean pulled the henley over his head, adding it to the already big pile of clothes.

The dim light from the street lamps made Dean’s skin glow and Castiel couldn’t help but admire Dean’s well-sculpted body. The sight alone made Cas’ cock twitch in his boxers, a quiet moan spilling from his lips.

“Please,” Castiel let out, desperate for his alpha to take care of him.

“I got you,” Dean responded, ripping in half the fabric confining Castiel’s length and freeing Castiel’s impressive manhood. The alpha put wrapped his fist around the omega’s cock, giving it a few strokes, watching precome gathering at the tip and listening to Castiel’s loud groans.

Dean let go then, spreading Castiel’s legs with his hands and sliding one finger inside his hole, the amount of slick pouring out of Cas making it quite easy to move it in and out. However, Dean could easily say this man was a total virgin as he was extremely tight around the digit.

The alpha kept moving his finger at a slow pace, then, making Castiel writhe under him.

“Dean, more,” Castiel moaned, throwing his head back, and Dean obliged, adding second one and sliding it in swiftly as Castiel was practically flooding his hand with the slick at that moment.

Another one of Dean’s fingers joined the mix in a few, the alpha scissoring them and curling, in order to stretch the omega and prepare him for his first knot. 

The sounds Castiel was making were clear indication that the alpha knew what he was doing. To say that he was feeling amazing would be an understatement.

Castiel’s cock was rock hard, pulsing and throbbing from all the sensations he kept going through. He knew he was close, but he wanted to really feel Dean inside him, to know that he wanted him, that he meant everything he had said before.

“Dean, please,” he whined and the alpha withdrew his fingers out of Castiel. Then, Dean wrapped a hand around his hard cock and gave himself a few strokes, coating the velvety smooth skin with the omega’s slick.

“Gonna make you mine now, gonna give you my knot, you ready?” Dean asked, his voice low and sultry, his pupils blown, as he lined himself up at Cas’ entrance.

“Yes. Make me yours,” Castiel pleaded and Dean pushed in, groaning at how good Cas felt.

“Such a perfect little omega,” he praised, short of breath, giving Castiel some time to adjust to his enormous length.

“Come on, alpha. I’m not going to break, fuck me so hard I’ll be feeling you for days,” Castiel growled and Dean pulled out, only to slam back in, his mouth meddling with Castiel’s to swallow his screams as he began thrusting in and out at a fast pace.

They kept kissing hungrily, like they were trying to devour each other, their hips meeting in an erratic dance, their fingers laced together. The car was rocking as they were moving, skin sliding against skin, a light sheen of sweat making Castiel’s body stick to the leathery back seat.

“Please, give me your knot,” Cas breathed out as Dean pulled away, the alpha’s cock throbbing inside the omega. Dean’s right hand found the way onto Castiel’s length and he wrapped it around the omega’s cock, starting to slide it up and down in time with his thrusts.

“Want me to fill you up? To take care of my beautiful omega?” Dean asked, feeling himself getting close and he sped up the thrusts even more, along with the moves of his hand. Castiel’s legs found their way onto Dean’s waist, making Dean go even deeper.

“God, yes. Please, alpha!” Castiel whined as he felt Dean’s cock expanding inside him, spurting with come. 

“Mine,” Dean growled, leaning forward, and bit hard on Castiel’s neck, drawing blood.

“Yours,” Castiel uttered absentmindedly, reaching his peak and painting Dean’s chest white.

They stayed like that for a bit, Dean’s tongue soothing the sting away and tasting copper, Castiel’s hands tangling in Dean’s hair slowly. Then, Dean pulled away and slid out of Cas, pulling the omega into a heated kiss.

Castiel couldn’t help but think in that moment that his parents did him a favor by throwing him out. Dean was the only person he would ever need.

The worst Christmas turned out to be the best one ever, making Cas feel giddy with happiness. He was excited for what his future would bring, for the first time in a long time. Dean was the best Christmas present that he could have ever hoped for.


End file.
